goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anita Gillette
Anita Gillette is an American actress. Biography Born Anita Luebben in Baltimore, Maryland, she made her stage debut in 1959 and soon became known as a musical theatre actress, though she also appeared ion a number of television series including The Edge of Night, What's My Line? and Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice. Gillette would go on receive a Tony Award nomination for her role in Chapter Two, as well as expand into films with parts in Moonstruck, Bob Roberts and The Guru.. Singing Making her musical debut in Gypsy, Gillette also appeared in such shows as Pal Joey and Carnival! before originating roles in All American, Mr. President and Kelly amongst others. Gillette also had major singing roles as Eliza Doolittle in My Fair Lady, "Ado" Annie in Oklahoma! and Juno Boyle in Juno. Television The Ed Sullivan Show (1969) *Wilkommen (duet) 30 Rock (2010) *Don't Go to Bed With a Frown (contains solo lines) Stage Gypsy (1959) June Havoc (understudy) *Dainty June and Her Farmboys (contains solo lines) *Broadway (contains solo lines) *If Momma Was Married (duet) Thelma *Madame Rose's Toreadoreables Pal Joey (1959) *I Could Write a Book (duet) Carnival! (1961) *A Very Nice Man (solo) *Mira (solo) *Yes, My Heart (contains solo lines) *Magic, Magic (contains solo lines) *Carnival Ballet (contains solo lines) *Mira (Reprise)(solo) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round (contains solo lines) *Yum Ticky (contains solo lines) *The Rich (contains solo lines) *Love Makes the World Go 'Round" (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Beautiful Candy (contains solo lines) *I Hate Him (solo) All American (1962)(originated the role) *Animal Attraction (duet) *Nightlife (contains solo lines) *I Couldn't Have Done It Alone (duet) *I've Just Seen Him (Reprise)(solo) Mr. President (1962)(originated the role) *The Secret Service (solo) *Is He the Only Man in the World? (duet) *Laugh It Up (contains solo lines) *Empty Pockets Filled with Love (duet) *The Washington Twist (contains solo lines) *Is He the Only Man in the World? (Reprise)(solo) *I'm Gonna Get Him (duet) Kelly (1965)(originated the role) *A Moment Ago (duet) *This Is a Tough Neighborhood *Never Go There Anymore (duet) *Ballad to a Brute (duet) *Never Go There Anymore (Reprise)(solo) *Everyone Here Loves Kelly (Reprise) Guys and Dolls (1965) *Follow the Fold (contains solo lines) *I'll Know (duet) *If I Were a Bell (solo) *I've Never Been in Love (duet) *Marry the Man Today (duet) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) The Great Waltz (1965) *A Waltz With Wings (solo) *Love and Gingerbread (contains solo lines) *Come Live With Me An Artist's Life (duet) *Come Live With Me An Artist's Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Two By Two (reprise)(contains solo lines) *The Enchanted Woods (duet) An Informal History of the American Musical Theatre (1966) My Fair Lady (1966) *Wouldn't it Be Loverly (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (solo) *The Rain in Spain (contains solo lines) *I Could Have Danced All Night (contains solo lines) *Just You Wait (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) *The Flower Market/Wouldn't it Be Loverly (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Without You (duet) Cabaret (1968)(understudy) *Don't Tell Mama (contains solo lines) *Telephone Dance (contains solo lines) *Perfectly Marvellous (duet) *Cabaret (solo) *Finale Ultimo Oklahoma! (1968) *I Cain't Say No (solo) *The Farmer and the Cowman *All Er Nuthin (duet) *Finale Ultimo Jimmy (1969)(originated the role) *Oh, Gee! (solo) *The Walker Walk (contains solo lines) *That Old Familiar Ring (duet) *The Squabble Song (duet) *One in a Million (duet) *Jimmy (solo) *Finale (duet) Knickerbocker Holiday (1971) *It Never Was You (duet) *Will You Remember Me? (contains solo lines) *We Are Cut in Twain (duet) They're Playing Our Song (1979) *Workin' It Out (contains solo lines) *If He Really Knew Me (duet) *They're Playing Our Song (duet) *If He Really Knew Me (Reprise)(duet) *Right (contains solo lines) *Just for Tonight (solo) *When You're in My Arms (contains solo lines) *I Still Believe in Love (solo) Miss Liberty (1986) Juno (1992) *Song of the Ma (solo) *Old Sayin's (duet) *Old Sayin's (Reprise)(duet) *On a Day Like This (contains solo lines) *Bird Upon the Tree (duet) *Where? (solo) Show Boat (1996) *Why Do I Love You? (contains solo lines) Bloomer Girl (2001) *Welcome Hinges (contains solo lines) 70, Girls, 70 (2006) *Home (contains solo lines) *Do We? (duet) *Hit It, Lorraine *Boom Ditty Boom *Believe (contains solo lines) Song of Norway (2013) *Hymn of Betrothal (finale act one)(contains solo lines) *At Christmastime (contains solo lines) The Ambassador Revue (2014) *Omnibus *Military Maids (contains solo lines) *Porter Specialty *Alpine Rose (solo) *Hans (duet) Merman's Apprentice (2015) *Loud (contains solo lines) Gallery gillettelili.jpg|'Lili' in Carnival! gillettehusmann.jpg|'Susan' and Edwin Bricker in All American. orbachgillette.jpg|'Sky Masterson' and Sarah Brown in Guys and Dolls. toigogillette.jpg|'Clifford Bradshaw' and Sally Bowles in Cabaret. gillettegorshin.jpg|'Betty Compton' and Jimmy Walker in Jimmy. gillettetina.jpg|'Tina Tienhoeven' in Knickerbocker Holiday. gillettelatessa.jpg|'Juno' and Captain Jack Boyle in Juno. gillettegrieg|'Mother Grieg' in Song of Norway. gilletteethel.jpg|'Ethel's Mom' in Merman's Apprentice. Gillette, Anita Gillette, Anita